Quindici
Appearance Quindici appearance is close to that of Ichigo Kurosaki, as well as his Inner Hollow. Quindici has shockingly orange hair, and very pale skin. His eyes have black pupils, yellow irises, and black sclera. He wears a more sophisticated version of a Shinigami Shikahusho, which is also inverted in color. Before becoming an Arrancar, his appearance was synonymous to Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form, with the exception of being all black, with blue stripes on the face. He did not wear the outfit he sports in Resurreccion, instead wearing a cloth skirt-type of thing. Personality Quindici's personality is very unique. He has a rather sadistic attitude, and loves a good fight, going so far as to fight like a Berserker. However, he is also very strategic, and tactful, calm and collected. He is very analytical, as well as reserved, never loosing his composure. Despite his calm, and even peaceful appearance, he is merciless, and relentless. Background Quindici, is the result of an attempt at creating a replication of Ichigo Kurosaki's Inner Hollow. The result, was the manifestation of an actual Hollow in the likeness of Ichigo's Hollow Vasto Lorde Form. After running rampant for years, Quindici was transformed into an Arrancar by unknown means. His powers and abilities, as well as his overall appearence bear a resemblace to both Ichigo Kurosaki and his Inner Hollow. Plot Under Development. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Quindici has masterful skill in the art of swordsmanship. He is able to fluidly utilize his sealed weapon with an almost effortless, artistic sort of way, despite it being a giant cleaver, along with the fact he uses Berserker-Style combat. Sword-Melee combat is Quindici's most preferred method of combat. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In addition to swordsmanship, Quindici has unprecedented ability in unarmed combat. While not used as often singularly, he will often incorporate it into his swordsmanship, for extra effective use. He is, however, a capable fighter without his Zanpakuto as well. Sonido Master: Quindici is a master of Sonido, capable of moving at incredible speeds, and reaching destinations in time ranging from seconds to minutes. He employs the use of these often in battle. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Quindici is able to assertain an opponents strenagth level, simply by fighting them for a duration. He is highly analytical, and ver intelligent as well. Cero: Quindici is very deadly with the use of his Cero. It is quick charging, and firef from his index fingers whilst in sealed form, and from between his horns in Resurreccion. Quindici's Cero is blue. Bala: Quindici can fire a Bala capable of leveling an average structure. His Bala, like his Cero, are blue. Enhanced Hierro: Quindici has a very impressive Hierro, capable of blocking direct sword slashes with a single hand. Enhanced Strength: Quindici has monsterous strength, capable of knocking down building in a set few hits in the most direct places. He his able to send weaker opponents flying with a single-hand sword-swing. Immense Spiritual Power: Quindici noasts a ver high, and powerful Reiatsu. Zanpakuto Trivia *Quindici is Italian for "15", a pun and allusion to Ichigo's name. *As far as Gravity Force Espada are concerned, Quindici has the most amount of Hollow Mask as remnants, being half a mask on his face. *His Zanpakuto while sealed, looks like Inner Ichigo's Zangetsu, with the exception that the wrappings are white like Ichigo's Zangetsu. *When in Ressurrecction, his weapon takes the form of Inner Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu, with the exception of the chain being black like Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu. Behind the Scenes *I'm waiting on someone to point out that "using re-colors is bad", but ya know...It works for the character, so I'm sorry if it bothers you. *Outside of his appearence, his abilities are rather basic. The only ones connected really with Ichigo are the Getsuga Tensho, which has been given a Spanish name. *His appearence is meant to reflect both Ichigo and his Inner Hollow.